<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>абсолютный максимум by papuzhek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026293">абсолютный максимум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek'>papuzhek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, laps lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100%. роковое число. роковое во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>19/05/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>абсолютный максимум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>эта девушка не даёт мне покоя. ни мне, ни моим мыслям, ни моему сердцу.</p>
<p>кажется, <em>0%.</em></p>
<p>но на деле <em>15%.</em></p>
<p>по крайней мере, так было в начале. дальше — хуже. как не посмотрю на неё — безупречная. нечитаемый взгляд, за которым наверняка огромная палитра эмоций, но нам она не достижима. волосы, длинные и мягкие, имеющие приятный аромат.</p>
<p>
  <em>49%.</em>
</p>
<p>нежный голос, многогранный и гармоничный, словно музыка для моих ушей. таким было моё наблюдение за последнюю неделю. было бы возможно, я бы просила петь её каждый день, да боже — просто говорить, шептать что-то на ухо, смеяться, стонать, ворчать, шушукаться, ворковать.<br/>находиться рядом со мной.</p>
<p>
  <em>67%.</em>
</p>
<p>странно, что раньше я не придавала значения тому, насколько у неё мягкие ладони, в сравнении с моими. мои — грубые, шершавые, не очень похожие на женские. а её… её руки были словно даром свыше — тонкие, длинные пальцы, нежные подушечки, гладкая и приятная на ощупь ладонь. может, всё её тело такое же — мягкое? а губы? прошу, пусть она возьмёт меня за руку. потрогает мою руку, меня, даже мимолётного и случайного касания будет достаточно, чтобы вызвать мурашки на моей коже и дрожь внутри. кажется, словно что-то сжимает желудок изнутри до невообразимо маленьких размеров, словно я сама медленно сворачиваюсь в комок.</p>
<p>
  <em>78%.</em>
</p>
<p>почему меня посещают все эти мысли? почему я думаю об этом…? почему каждый раз перед репетицией или уроком физкультуры, видя, как она переодевается, я чувствую волнение и… страсть? желание, похоть, эти непристойности в голове, иногда всплывающие перед глазами и приходящие во снах, как всегда обрывающихся на самом сочном моменте… я хочу прижать её к стене, обнять, забрать в свои руки и никому не отдавать. что это за чувство?</p>
<p>
  <em>89%.</em>
</p>
<p>мне слишком жарко. пот стекает по лбу, лицу, шее, телу, рукам. мне это не нравится, я не хочу чувствовать это. мне это не нужно.<br/>или нужно? я ведь для чего-то чувствую это, так ведь?</p>
<p>
  <em>95%…</em>
</p>
<p>я должна сказать.</p>
<p>
  <em>96%…</em>
</p>
<p>я должна сказать ей.</p>
<p>
  <em>97%…</em>
</p>
<p>об этом чувстве.</p>
<p>
  <em>98%…</em>
</p>
<p>ставшим моим единственным компаньоном.</p>
<p>
  <em>99%…</em>
</p>
<p>и ставшим причиной моих фантазий, мыслей, неловких и глупых комплиментов, с которых она смеялась, скорее всего думая, что я пытаюсь пошутить, обернуть в смех неловкую попытку флиртовать.</p>
<p>причиной обнимать её чаще, говоря, что тебе просто захотелось обнять кого-то.</p>
<p><br/>причиной приближаться слишком близко к её лицу и быстро отпрянув в смущении, заставив залиться краской обеих из нас.</p>
<p><br/>причиной желания позвонить, написать, уже предпринимаемой попыткой, брошенной на начале исполнения.</p>
<p><br/>причиной моей задумчивости.</p>
<p>
  <em>…100%.</em>
</p>
<p>роковое число.<br/><em>— и знаешь, в тот момент она спросила меня: «какова вероятность того, что я нравлюсь ей?». я собиралась сказать «я не знаю, но вероятность того, что <span class="u">ты</span> мне нравишься, равна 100%», но, как видишь, я так и не сказала ей об этом.</em><br/>ведь появилась другая, которой рико посвящает всю себя.</p>
<p>
  <em>100%.</em>
</p>
<p>стопроцентная вероятность моей любви к ней.</p>
<p>стопроцентная неудача моей любви к ней.</p>
<p>
  <em>абсолютный максимум.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>интересно, кем таким заинтересовалась рико, что йоу бросила попытки понравиться и добиться?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>